The Briefing
The Briefing "Rangers!" said King Zor, "it's time for the breifing!" The rangers and crew assembled into a conference hall. "Alright," said Beta X, "let's get started!" "Welcome, everyone," said Zygor, "it's good to see you! Let's get started! First, let's discuss the main enemy that we are facing. They are the Macian empire. Their goal is to conquer the entire universe. King Zor and Queen Gori are the heads of the empire. Beware! They can be dangerous. They have four main warriors. They are known as the Wolf Pack. They are Kakos, Sapros, Detos, and Maxor. Their forces are the Wolf Wingers. They fight on the ground, in miniature aircraft, or in miniature tanks. King Zor makes all of the monsters. Are there any questions?" "Yeah," said Mary Ann, "where are the police and the military in all this?" "They chickened out!" said Ian, "that's why the sounded the alarm so quickly!" "Oh," said Mary Ann, "never mind!" "Any more questions?" asked Beta X. Silence was in the room. "Good," said Zygor, "I'll move on. Jose, you will be the blue ranger. Mary Ann, you will be the white ranger. Ian, you will be the green ranger. Lakeisha, you will be the yellow ranger. Akira, as the team captain, you will be the red ranger. All of you have lightsabers and two phaser blasters. All of you have special powers. Ian, you have the power of gravity. Mary Ann, you have the power of electricity. Jose, you have the power of solar freeze. Lakeisha, you have the power of solar wind. Akira, youn have the power of solar heat and fire. When you need it, you can call the Patrol Cannon to freeze enemies in their tracks. For now, each of you have similar zords known as the Terra Zords. They have many ground-based weapons. The Terra Zords are five space tanks. The Terra Megazord is armed with these weapons and the Terra Saber and the Terra Shield. Are you ready to try out your powers now?" "Sure!" said Akira. Beta X gave them their morphers. They observed them carefully. "What are these?" asked Lakeisha. "These are your APDs," said Beta X, "it stands for All-Purpose Device. It morphs, de-morphs, tells time, communicates, telephones, calls zords, surfs the internet, functions as a GPS, and functions as a badge. If you want, you can try them immediately. The city of Addison Bay is filled with Wolf Wingers. This is your perfect opportunity to try them!" "Alright, everyone," said Akira, "let's go!" "Power up!" said the rangers as they morphed. They went directly to Addison Bay. At first, they were having trouble with the Wolf Wingers. Then Akira saw two Wolf Wingers accidentally bump into each other and disintegrate. So, he tried putting two Wolf Wingers together and they disintegrated. "Hey, everyone!" said Akira, "combine them together! That's how you defeat them!" The others did not understand him at first, but they understood him after a while. They had an easier time defeating the Wolf Wingers. They did not defeat all of them. King Zor took the rest of them back to Colice. The rangers went back to base. "Who are these people?" asked King Zor. "They're the Power Rangers, dear!" said Queen Gori, "they always do good! I hate them!" "I will never accept defeat!" said King Zor, "I ''will ''be victorious!" "Rangers," said Zygor, "now, that they know that we are out there, they will try anything to stop us. Don't let anything get past you and keep your eyes open. Remember, that we are a police team so we are always on duty. Keep your identities as a secret, use your powers only when you need them, and use only enough force that you need.You did well, rangers! Great job!" Category:Power Rangers Universe Patrol Category:Episode